I Must Be Dreaming
by Ariko-Chan
Summary: One-Shot series of Sango/Kagome yuri stories. Rated M for Suggestive, Adult and Lesbian scenes with a side of language not meant for young children. When you love someone enough, you shouldn't be afraid to show it to that person. Read and Review please!


**I Must Be Dreaming**

_Alixta_

_I don't own InuYasha_

* * *

_The petals of affection soon bloom into the flower of love; which knows no bounds in which it could be trapped_

--

**(O N E) **_Welcome Home!_

* * *

**[Kagome's POV]**

The touch of your finger tips sends a raging, burning inferno through my body that I don't want to put out…

_Your tongue skims across the skin of my flat and taut stomach as you stare up at me with those rich, warm and lustful chocolate orbs; A whimper escapes my throat as you trace the elastic of my thong I chose to wear for you today…_

The feeling of your tongue tangling with mine is still raging in my mind; never leaving my thoughts… not even for a moment's peace…

_I cry out your name out in pleasure and bliss as you delve your tongue deeper into my moist pussy, causing more fluid to coat your tongue as it floods out in a steady flow. I look down as your eyes meet mine and you lick up the juices around your lips. You pull yourself up so that I now straddle you, my still tingling and wet pussy pressing intimately against yours as we kiss passionately, our fingers tangling in each other's hair…_

The thought of our bodies pressed together in pure rapture and raw hunger for the other sends a tingle of desire through my body, my pussy moistening with the thought of you fucking me till the break of dawn…

_You pull back your hips and thrust your 'cock' deep into my ass, causing a cry of pleasure and bliss to echo throughout the room. Your grip on my hips only tightens more as you pulled back again and thrust deeper, causing my walls to spasm. You then lean over me, pressing your ample and perky breasts against the small of my back, the sweat on our bodies combining as you use one hand to reach between my spread thighs to play with my throbbing clit, a scream of pleasure tears from my throat as you twist and pull at it and the other playing and fondling my breast. Soon, I reach my climax and I scream out your name in complete bliss, my cum coating my inner thighs and your sheets once again…_

Oh, the memories…

Where could you be my precious angel?

I miss you so.

* * *

**[Sango's POV]**

I sit in my private office, thinking about all our wonderful memories together. Just thinking about kissing those pouty lips of yours sends chills through my body. One memory comes to mind…

_We share a passionate kiss as hands grope, touch and massage gently. You break the kiss and pant out breathlessly as my tongue skims down your throat to your collarbone to the crest of your breasts, which I love to suck on like an infant…_

I remember the soft moans you'd give as I'd delve my tongue into your hot, needy pussy that was almost always wet and ready for my assault…

_My name escapes your lips in raw pleasure as I delve deeper and deeper into you, your fluid coating my tongue in a steady flow. I lick you up and look up at you with lustful chocolate brown orbs. I then pulled my body up so that your straddling my hips, our pussies pressing against one another intimately as we kiss passionately, our fingers tangled in one another's hair…_

I reach between my thighs and rub my suddenly pulsating center, groaning. Damn, thinking about you immediately made me wet. Looks like I'm going to have to go home tonight and have my way with you yet again. This brings up _**another**_ memory…

_My hips pulled back as I clutched onto your hips tightly, thrusting my 'cock' forward into your ass, a cry of raw pleasure and bliss echoed throughout the room. I pull back again and thrust deeper, and I feel your inner walls spasm. I lean over you, pressing my breasts against the small of your back, the sweat of our bodies combining and mixing as I reach a hand around to play and twist your clit and the other hand fondling your incredibly soft breast, causing a shrill scream of pleasure ripping from your throat at my action. Your climax comes soon and I rub your clit more, causing you to scream my name in complete bliss, you're cum to run down your thighs, coating them, the sheets and parts of my inner thigh, mixing with my own, Ah… Sweet bliss…_

Fuck. Now I definitely need you to lick me…

And I definitely need you…

Now and Forever.

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Kagome sits in their room, waiting for her lover and girlfriend to arrive home so that she could be fucked to no end. Ugh, just those memories made Kagome horny. The dark haired woman was wearing a dark green teddy; Sango's favorite color. Plus, the teddy was see-through and the teddy cupped her breasts nicely, pushing them up, revealing some if not all of her cleavage and over her throbbing, wet womanhood was a crotchless and partly assless green g-string.

She heard her lover's car pull up and she went into the kitchen to peak out the window. She saw Sango get out of the car and wave at her, their gazes locking as Kagome waved back. Kagome then sits up on the counter as Sango calls, "Kags. Babe… I'm home!" and sets down her stuff on the table next to the door. Sango strips off her coat and shoes and pads into the kitchen where she sees Kagome in nothing but a green teddy and a silky green g-string. Gods, Kagome knew how to tempt a woman mad. And the underwear was crotchless too… Gods…

Sango settled herself between Kagome's spread legs and the sitting woman lent forward to capture her lover's lips in a passionate tangle of tongues. Sango's hands went to gripping the dark haired girl's ass, squeezing it lightly. This action caused Kagome to whimper in the passionate kiss, her center throbbing and growing hotter with every touch of the tongues. Kagome broke the kiss only to strip off Sango's shirt, before diving back into the kiss, their tongues tangling once again. The dark haired beauty noticed the bulge under Sango's jeans and with quick and deft fingers, she removed the bothersome jeans, a thick, 9 inch 'cock' popped to attention. Kagome bit her lip to muffle a delighted moan.

This was going to be a thoroughly enjoyable night for the both of them. Sango then went over to the leather couch and sat, her legs spread wide (one on the couch, the other on the floor) as she beckoned Kagome with a movement of her hands. The dark haired beauty followed and then Sango spoke, her tone lusty, "Babe… Straddle me. But this time face away from be and bend over… So that I can fuck you from behind" Kagome's face flushed a beautiful rosy color as she gracefully walked over to Sango, straddling her and then folding her knees under her and did as she asked, moaning at the new feeling of penetration.

"Sango…" Kagome panted out, biting her bottom lip as Sango withdrew slightly and then thrusted deep into her ass. Another shrill cry of pleasure escaped Kagome's throat as her lover pulled back out and then thrusted back in, imbedding her 'cock' deeply into her, her asswalls constricting and tightening around the object inside. Sango pulled her lover into a sitting position, the 'cock' still imbedded within her.

"Ooh…" Kagome moaned softly, biting her bottom lip as Sango moved so that Kagome sat facing her now and urged huskily in Kagome's ear, "Get off of this strap on and take it off. Then, get in the 69'er position, baby" Kagome obeyed and threw the strap on elsewhere and then moved her body, so that her wet, throbbing pussy hovered above Sango. Then, both girls dug in, Sango sucking and teasing Kagome's clit and Kagome licking the juices that coated her girlfriend's pussy. "Ooh… That feels so good, Kags…" Sango moans out as she releases Kagome from her grip to let the other do the work.

"A-ah! H-Hah!" Sango panted as Kagome thrusts three fingers in with her tongue. The feeling of being stretched made the woman arch, her nipples hardening from the raw bliss running through her veins at the unbelievable pleasure. Enjoying the pleasure she was giving Sango, she moved so she sat between her legs, fingers still deeply inside and instead of her tongue being there, Kagome replaced it with a fourth finger, thrusting her digits deeply into Sango's weeping and soaked cunt.

Sango involuntarily tightened her walls around Kagome's four digits and arched her chest up, her nipples pointing north as she felt herself slowly, but surely rising to the immense climax that she so desperately wanted… so desperately _needed_…

And so she got it. She released, letting the waves of pleasure crash over her shivering frame, her fluids coming out at a steady pace soaking the leather, her inner thighs and Kagome's fingers as they pulled out of her body. Kagome raised her fingers and licked off her cum covered fingers slowly, savoring her lover's distinct, tangy taste. Then, Kagome proceeded to lean over and take a nipple into her mouth and suckle lightly on one and use her thumb and first finger to twist, tease and pull at. She switched over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment as the other. Sango felt her head swirling with bliss, pure euphoric bliss.

'_Damn… if… if…Oh!' _The dark brown haired woman thought arching up, groaning as she clutched at the sides of the couch. Kagome let the peaks go and then positioned her glistening, throbbing pussy over Sango's mouth and ordered, between breaths, "Finish your job and lick me clean, babe" Sango obliged and gripped Kagome's thighs and buried her tongue deep in Kagome's needy cunt, a shrilly, breathy moan escaping the girl as she began to hump the girl's face slowly. Despite being pleasured, Kagome took out a custom order 7 inch vibrator and pushed it deep into Sango, whose muffled moan re-vibrated through Kagome, who let out a soft wail as she rode Sango's face faster.

Kagome turned the vibrator on a notch higher, earning a loud, muffled shriek and the arch of Sango's hips as some of her sticky fluid coated the vibrator. Kagome did not let up her assault on her lover's over abused pussy as she pulled back and thrust it in, pushing it in deep and keeping it there. Sango's hips writhed and whipped at the feeling of the vibrator inside her and she moved her tongue faster over Kagome's glistening and throbbing pussy. The vibrations continued to make Sango writhe, wiggle and thrust her hips as the sensations hit her like waves and they echoed deep inside, her stomach coiling tighter with every sensation.

"Ooh, Sango… babe… I'm going to… I'm…" Kagome panted as she felt herself near release. She ground her lower part more against Sango, who thrust her tongue in and used one hand to play with Kagome's over sensitive clit, which was throbbing and pulsating with the desire to release everything in reckless abandon. Then, pulling the vibrator out of Sango, seeing as she was close as well and she moved away from Sango's pleasurable mouth and masterful tongue so that she sat opposite, hooking her legs with Sango's, she began to rub her own clit, gesturing for her dark haired lover to do the same.

Sango obliged all too willingly, knowing what Kagome wanted and she started to rub, twist, tease and tug hard to get to the release the both desperately needed. They needed to feel their juices mingle together. They needed _each other_ so desperately, so horribly… They had been separated to long and now, more then ever they had to get to their climax to fully be sated to the core.

Then, it happened.

Instantaneously, both women let out a shrilly, breathless scream of pleasure as their sticky cum flowed from their over used pussies, their hips moving with the sensation of the flow, their bodies getting coated with their own cum and the other's. The women then slumped back, panting heavily as they twitched, extra fluid leaking out from their over extreme orgasm. Kagome was the first to move and despite being sticky on the inside, she lifted herself off the couch and once her feet touched the coolness of the wood, a shiver went through her petite body structure. _'Damn… this floor is cold…' _The blue-eyed girl thought, grimacing internally from the shiver.

She then peered down at her exhausted and passed out lover and smiled sincerely, reaching down to push back a wet bang from her girlfriend's face. Kagome then placed a light kiss to Sango's lips and whispered, "I love you, baby. Sleep well" and walked around the leather couch and walked down the hall to the bathroom to shower while her girlfriend slept soundly on the living room couch.

* * *

**[Kagome's POV]**

I step into the shower, close the shower door and start up the shower. A slowly warming spray of water hits me as I begin to wash myself thoroughly with one of those fancy sponges. As soon as I reach for the shampoo, I feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. Slowly smiling, I whisper, placing my hand over Sango's, "Hey baby. How'd you sleep?" I hear my girlfriend's raspy laugh as she responds, "Mm. It was good… That was amazing, Sexy… I loved it. The best orgasm yet" Sango then releases me and reaches around my breast and starts fondling it gently, pressing something up against my rump, causing a rosy flush to spread across my body, turning my arousal up a few notches.

"I didn't get a chance to fuck you, babe… You'd better do as I say and your rump won't hurt in the morning" Sango whispered, her tone of voice low, deep, husky and sensual as she spread the cheeks of my ass widely and slipped her 'cock' fully into my ass. "Sango…" I moan out softly, massaging my walls around the object sheathed in my ass. "Fuck… Ah…" Just the feeling of it inside me made me squirm as she pressed herself against my back further, flicking her finger across my rapidly hardening nipple. The spray of the shower cascaded onto our bodies as Sango proceeded to pull out and then press deep, causing me to arch against it, crying out her name as my eyes flutter close slowly.

Then, her hands moved and took a hold of my hips and began to pull in and out, thrusting roughly into my constantly flexing asshole. Moan after moan tearing from my throat as she continued her assault on my precious rump, the sound of slapping skin was muffled under the soft roar of the shower. I couldn't help but scream as Sango's finger's filled me one at a time, keeping her thrusts in time with the 'cock' inside my rump. "Fuck…H-Harder… F-faster… Nngh!" I pant out and Sango obliges moving faster to help me reach my orgasm quickly. Then, I let out a cry as I felt myself go over the edge into raw and needed bliss.

My release makes me wobbly-kneed and I feel sticky, white cum dribble down my inner thighs and to the tiled floor of the shower, mixing with the water. With tender care, Sango pulls out, causing me to suck in a breath as she does and turns me around and hoists my legs on her shoulders as she kneels down between my thighs. My hands immediately tangle themselves in Sango's wet locks of hair as I felt her tongue flick and tease my swollen and erect clit, a soft whimper escaping my throat as I struggle to breathe from the overwhelming pleasure. "S-Sango… Babe…" I whimper softly as you continue your assault on my spent and used swollen pussy, licking up any access juices that may have escaped earlier.

Once she finishes, she stands up in time to catch me and by now, she had disposed of the strap on in the corner of the shower and helps me clean off and even shampoos and conditions my hair for a wonderful girlfriend Sango was, hm?

She turns off the shower and now, being able to stand (a little bit), she helped me into the bedroom where we changed into a t-shirt (with no bra underneath) and only white cotton panties covering out spent pussies. We climbed into bed and wrapped our arms around one another, smiles both touching our lips as we shared a passionate, yet gentle kiss of the lips before pulling back and snuggling against each other, both of us falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

**(T H E—E N D) **

* * *

Alixta: To tell you guys the truth…I only intended into making this a one-shot, but somehow, I was begged by one of my friends to make it a One-shot series **(Laughs sheepishly)** And here I am at this moment… LOL. Anyway, this is my very first story on my NEW account… **(Giggles)**. So, if you liked it or thought I need a little work, tell me in a review!

_**(–Alixta—)**_


End file.
